


Arche

by smolricecookie



Series: IwaOi Titan Muses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute(??), Young Iwaizumi Hajime, Young Oikawa Tooru, platonic or romantic your choice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolricecookie/pseuds/smolricecookie
Summary: plonk!A folded note dropped onto his desk, with “for Iwa-chan ♥️” written in neat script.please help me with this worksheet!!i don’t get it :(from Tooru, seat 5 (behind you!) ♥️how oikawa and iwaizumi met each other
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Titan Muses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024105
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Arche

**Author's Note:**

> Arche (Ἀρχή) was the Titan Muse of origins and beginnings
> 
> i extend my thanks to [@emilyseyebrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyseyebrow) for being a wonderful beta! check out their works if you like bungou stray dogs :)
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't know how japanese schools work (._.;)

_2nd grade is just like 1st grade._ Hajime thought as he dejectedly stared out the window. He’d already finished his place values worksheet. He didn’t like place values. They were easy and boring and he was sick of them. The only interesting thing happening today was his new next-door neighbors moving in, but he didn’t get to meet them before he left for school. _I just want something to change._

(In hindsight, he should have been more careful about what he wished for.)

 _plonk!_ A folded note dropped onto his desk. It was cute, a tiny little thing with “for Iwa-chan ♥️” written in neat script. _Iwa-chan? No one calls him that._ Hajime reminded himself that no one really talked to him at all. No one wants to play with the quiet, serious kid. He looked around the room and, after a few seconds without finding the culprit, opened the note.

_please help me with this worksheet!!  
i don’t get it :(  
from Tooru, seat 5 (behind you!) ♥️_

Hajime turned around. A kid with the biggest eyes he’d ever seen stared back at him with a hopeful look. He noted that “Tooru” hadn’t even finished the first problem yet. “I’m Hajime. What do you want?”

...Is what he should have said.

Instead, his traitorous mouth blurted out, “You have the stupidest hair I’ve ever seen.”

Tooru pouted. “Iwa-chan, that’s not nice,” he whined. Yeah. Hajime already hated this kid. He opened his mouth to protest because, really? Iwa-chan? But Tooru had already moved on. 

“Even though you’re mean, I need help with this worksheet because I’m bad at math and I don’t know how to do place values. And you’re smart, I think, because you’re already done. My full name is Oikawa Tooru, by the way, but you should just call me Tooru. Let’s play together during recess, I just got a new train set. It has 50 pieces! I got it from my uncle. He lives in America! And it has a really funny name because it’s from IKEA! Do you know what that is? There aren’t a lot of IKEAs here. Anyways, we should build the train tracks together. I also got this spaceship that we can play with! It lights up and everything!! It doesn’t make spaceship sounds though, but that’s okay. I usually just make spaceship noises with my mouth.”

Hajime could only stare. Tooru talked so fast and so _much_ , the only thing he caught was “bad at math”, “Oikawa Tooru”, “IKEA”, and “spaceship noises”. He struggled to remember everything Tooru said, and became annoyed when he was reminded of his new nickname.

“Don’t call me that,” he groused. “Loserkawa,” he added as an afterthought. If he had to have a ridiculous nickname, then so did Tooru. “And I’m busy during recess.”

Tooru’s pout deepened, until a curious look crossed his features. “Wait, Iwa-chan, aw, don’t look at me like that, it’s a great nickname, how could you be busy? You don’t have any friends!” The idiot had the audacity to look _happy_ about that. Hajime, without thinking, raised his hand and slapped Tooru across the face. Tooru’s eyes immediately watered.

“Iwa-chan, you- you- you piece of tortellini!” he yelled, outraged. Hajime was confused. Tortellini?

“What does that even mean?!”

“I don’t know but it sounds bad!” The tears were flowing freely now. Hajime felt a little guilty, but he tried not to show it. Tooru said he didn’t have any friends! He took this time to remind himself that he didn’t actually have any friends, and felt bad all over again.

It was then that both boys realized that everyone was looking at them. Some students were whispering to each other, “Woah, did you see that?” and “I think Hajime-kun just hit him” filling the classroom. 

The teacher stormed up to their desks. “Hajime, go to the principal’s office. I’m taking Tooru to the nurse.”

Hajime was suspended for 3 days and sent home immediately. His mother was extremely upset and didn’t let him go to volleyball practice. 

_At least I don’t have to see him for 3 days_ , he consoled himself as he sat in the front yard. It was nice and quiet. That was, until a bright and cheery “Iwa-chan!” rang throughout the neighborhood. Hajime looked up, and sure enough, there was Tooru, spaceship in hand, waving at him from the house beside his own. He sighed. Of _course_ Tooru had to be his new next-door neighbor.

“Don’t call me that,” he called as he stood up and walked over to his new neighbor.

“Aw, but Iwa-chaaaaaan”

 _Smack!_ Hajime’s hand once again connected with Tooru’s face.

“Iwaizumi Hajime! You apologize right now!”

He sighed. “Yes, mom.”

* * *

“So how _did_ you and Iwaizumi-san meet?” Yahaba, Kindaichi, and Watari were sitting with Oikawa and Matsukawa, watching the spikers clean up the gym.

“Oho! How funny of you to ask! You see, Iwa-chan was _terrible_ at math in elementary school. He, of course, had to come to yours truly for help. But before he could speak, he was rendered speechless by my stunning good looks and adorable disposition- Ow! Iwa-chan, stop being mean!” Oikawa gingerly rubbed his head where the volleyball had hit him. Yahaba sometimes wondered if Oikawa would ever have a permanent dent in his head from the amount of times Iwaizumi hit him.

“You know none of that is even close to what actually happened, dumbass!” Iwaizumi yelled from where he was taking down the net.

“Ok so _maybe_ it all wasn’t true, but the speechless part definitely was!” Oikawa seemed to enjoy digging his own grave, a smug, triumphant smile gracing his features as Iwaizumi got progressively angrier.

“Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi growled. “I couldn’t say anything because some annoying little shit didn’t know when to stop talking and it was impossible to get a word in edgewise!” It would've been scarier if he wasn't blushing to his ears. Yahaba rolled his eyes. _Love._ How annoying.

The rest of the team watched this tennis match of an exchange intently, cleaning supplies forgotten. Yahaba could, out of the corner of his eye, see Matsukawa casually filming the entire thing.

He sighed. It was never a dull day at Seijoh.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> “Iwa-chan and the spikers should pack up the gym today!!”  
> “What?! What the hell, Shittykawa, why?”  
> “Because I’m the captain and you were ignoring me earlier!”  
> “I was just showing Kunimi spiking techniques you clingy asshole!”  
> “Aw, Iwa-chan, you flatter me!”
> 
> also Tooru never got that help on his place values worksheet. to this day, he doesn’t know how they work :)
> 
>   
> come find me talking abt iwaoi on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/smolricecookie)


End file.
